SH 2 Pyramid Head Drabble
by Hori Midorikawa
Summary: What if not every monster is purely 'evil? What if they despise their own existence? Can anything bring them away from the ledge they intend to jump from?


Silent Hill 2 Drabble~~

Rating: M

Pairing: Pyramid Head X Pyramid Head (Bet'chu ain't seen this pairing before?)

Summary: What if not every monster is purely evil? What if they despise their own existence? Can anything bring them away from the ledge they intend to jump from?

Disclaimer: I do not Own Silent Hill, the creatures, characters, locations or anything to do with it. (Except two copies of Silent Hill 2)

----=====----

Pyramid Head sat on a counter in the dirty, bloodied room, bodies and skinned monsters hung in cages around the ceiling, he wiped at the Great Knife with a cloth, cleaning the gore from it. It shouldn't matter, he thought, but if there's too much blood and guts, it'll be harder to manuever. He smiled under his dark red helmet as he heard another loud ear piercing shriek emit in the room. He looked up from his work to see another Pyramid Head enter the room. It was just the two of them in the town, and they knew each other quite well.

The smaller Pyramid Head who'd been cleaning his sword carefully lifted the helmet above his head, wincing. His face showed deep gashes where the spikes on the inside of the helmet had caught him. He heard a sigh as he looked up to see the other Pyramid Head's long black, tentacle like tongue escape from under his own pyramid shaped prison. The tongue licked carefully at the gashes on the younger one's face. He let out small choked cries of pain, but tried to scale them down, his result was small mewling noises.

"W-what are you doing?" The smaller one asked him. Normally, he didn't speak, instead he decided to grunt or growl, but that was to scare James, now he was in company of his own kind. He didn't need to be evil anymore.

But was he really 'evil' in the first place? Or was he too scared to admit otherwise?

The older, taller monster stopped licking the now clean wounds that graced the other's face. He too took off his pyramid helmet and looked thoughtfully at the younger one. He didn't have spikes in his helmet, because the younger one was meant to be the manifestation of the guilt and depression and even the relief of killing Mary, and he was just the side expressing James' sexual frustration and bitter thoughts. The younger one had a worse punishment than him.

"I couldn't let you go on with those wounds dripping blood."

The smaller Pyramid Head had never heard the other talk. He barely even interacted with him, and now he was acting like this? Why?

"Do we even have names, Pyramid Head, or are we just ' The Red Devil's?'" He questioned the red-eyed monster towering above him.

"I don't know, we're just monsters.." He said, but the words weren't harsh, they seemed, friendly.

"O-okay…" He didn't exactly think he could have a name or anything. He was so confused. He was in so much pain that he started to cry. Even though monsters aren't allowed to- but the pain of his whole existence was breaking him slowly

The other Pyramid Head looked at him questioningly.

"What the hell are you crying for?" His face had a firm look and he seemed annoyed.

He shakily looked up, his eyes half closed.

"I don't want to be here anymore! I just want him to find out the truth so I can die!"

But he shut up sharpish when he felt one gloved hand push him brutally back into the wall. He let out a small gasp of surprise, which sounded slightly erotic to the other monster.

"W-what are you doing?!" He questioned. It may have been possible he hadn't found a monster and was going to take out the frustration on him. The thought started to make him hard even though it was slightly reluctant. He flushed in surprise as the older one smashed their lips together, kissing in a passionate frenzy, and soon, felt something long and slimy invade his mouth. He returned the invader with his own tongue, kissing back just as hard. He wasn't entirely sure if he was enjoying it or not, but decided to go along with his intentions anyway.

He felt the other's hands tear his bloodied apron off and throw it to the floor. He arched his scarred back as he felt the tongue move from his mouth to his stiff member, gasping loudly. He opened one yellow eye and looked at the other monster. There was something in those red eyes that attracted the younger one to him, and always had since they'd both met.

He moaned heartily as he felt the tongue speed up, pushing him towards the climax quicker, even though he really didn't WANT it to end. Part of him felt that it may happen, and was even looking forward to it…

He was unsure of what to do and opted for turning his head side to side, his cheeks flushed and slightly sweaty. He panted loudly as he squeezed his eyes shut.

Before he knew what was happening, he'd released with a loud groan and was being placed on his back on the very same counter he sat atop previously. He could see the undeniable lust in the monsters crimson eyes and it made him stiffen again, there was just SOMETHING about this monster he couldn't pinpoint but adored about him.

He looked down and blushed again as he noticed the monster's large manhood. He panicked slightly, wouldn't that hurt a l-

His thought cut off at the feeling of the elder inserting one finger into him, he arched his back and gasped sharply. The monster added another finger and began to stretch the boy, who was rather surprised it didn't really hurt at all.

The monster then removed the fingers and positioned himself, looking at the nod of the younger one and thrusted until he was fully sheathed. The golden-eyed monster gripped the edge of the counter top, trying to relieve some of the pain. He let out a screech which was swallowed up when the other kissed him again, passion soon overtook all senses and he let the monster thrust in and out as he wrapped his arms around his neck as his tongue battled for the dominance he was craving. His legs rose up and wrapped around the red eyed Pyramid Head's waist, the elder of the two felt something hard against his stomach, and it only pushed him to move faster and further into the young one.

The younger of the two pushed himself upwards, startling the other, and they fell backwards onto the dusty carpet. He lifted his hips upwards slowly and dropped them again suddenly; the contrast had the other Pyramid Head up the wall as he clawed at the carpet. He let out a long noise as he felt the monster under him release, and was amazed by the quantity.

He sat there gasping, and was pulled into another kiss by the monster, who spoke for the first time in a while as they parted.

"Give you something to live for?"

They golden eyed Pyramid Head nodded happily as he lay on the other monsters scarred chest, getting an hour of sleep hopefully.

It was almost a saddening thought that their time together was going to be short lived, because, somewhere on Toluca Lake, James Sunderland was rowing a small boat, intending to go to Lakeview Hotel…


End file.
